Falling from cloud nine
by MissxMisery
Summary: Clary lived on paradise. She had a loving father, a beautiful house, lot of friends.. But all that is taken away from her when she discovers her father wasn't what she thought. He did bad things and now, she must face the consequences. If she wants to survive, she must play by the rules of her dad's killers game. [All Human] (First fanfic, I suck at summaries. R&R please!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is the first fanfic I have EVER published, so try to be nice with me. Anyway, don't hold back if you have any opinions, I'd really appreciate a review or a pm. If you like it, then I'm glad and if you don't, is there anything I could do to change that? **

**I have a really complicated schedule so I will try to be updating on tuesdays, fridays and maybe some sundays because that are the days I'm free. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'm sorry is so short. Remember I'm just starting here!**

**P.S: Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistake, english is not my first language.**

* * *

Chapter one: A life dies another one borns

Clary was sitting in her bed, drawing and listening to some music. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't hear the noises and the fight that was having place on the first floor of her house. She only knew something was happening when she heard a loud noise, a shot, and took off her earphones.

-Dad? –she called from the door, but got no answer. She was about to go down stairs and look what was happening when two mans appear up stairs, and she knew that, whomever they were, she had to get away from them. She closed her door and run to the window, only to find it stuck. She tried to open it but she was too weak, and soon the two men were in the room, holding her by her arms and dragging her down stairs.

-Dad! Help me! –she called for her dad but again, she got no answer- Let me go! –she started kicking and screaming but it was useless, they were way too big and strong for her.

Once they got down stairs, she saw another man cleaning blood off of her shirt, and the floor was also covered in blood. Her dad was nowhere to be seen.

-Well well. What do we got here? –The man took a step closer to her and took her chin, making her look him in the eye- I didn't know Valentine had a daughter

-Who are you? Where's my father? What are you doing here? What do you want? –she didn't even took a breath between each question

-Wow, calm down, sweetheart. Maybe we'll explain to you later, if we decide we want to keep you alive.

Then she understood. They, whoever they were, had killed her dad. Her dad was dead. **Dead**. The word floated through her mind without her even noticing. She was an orphan now. What was she going to do? She refused to let the tears stream down her face; it was an act of weakness she couldn't afford in front of this mans.

-How old are you, sweetheart? –the man in front of her asked

-I'm… I'm fifteen. And my name is Clary –she was getting tired of the nickname.

-I see… Very well, Clary, you're coming with us.

-Why don't you kill me here in my own house like you did with my father? –she said

-Because I'm not going to kill you… for now. Let's see what Jace wants to do with you first. Maybe he could find you some use.

**_Who the hell is Jace?_** She thought.

They dragged her out of the house and into a car, where they blindfolded her eyes before start driving. After about 20 minutes, the car stopped, and they lead her out of it and into a house, now letting her see where they were. She remained staring at her shoes, trying hard not to cry. Cry for her dad, who had loved her so much and take care of her for all this years, after her mom's passing, and who was now dead, and she couldn't even said goodbye to him, or hugged him one last time. Cry for her, who was alone now, who had no one in the world, who just had her life ripped in two and was now in who-knows-where going to find that guy Jace so he decided if she could or could not do who-knows-what Her life, like her father, was now death. This was the beginning of a new one and, being afraid of what would happen, she prayed for Jace to decided she was better off dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I was TOTALLY unprepared for that feedback.. 5 reviews? 7 favorites? 3 PMs? MY. GOD. Thank you so much to all those who enjoyed the first chapter and gave me some advice. Thanks to Flammatta, VampiressBeauty20, Lovegirl, IChangedForYou and tmilover122 for being my very first reviwers! Here's chapter two, enjoy and review!**

**P.S: I followed your advice, quotation marks for everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of its characters. I'm just bored.**

* * *

**Chapter two: The deal**

Clary was left inside what seemed like an office. She looked around her. She was sited in front of a desk full of paperwork. Over it there was a computer, and some pictures on the wall, most of them of a dark haired woman, the man who had taken her there, who she was now thinking was the boss, and two guys; One dark haired like the lady, the other blonde. If the situation were a little different, she would have thought he was handsome. But the situation was that she was being held captive who-knows-where, and she didn't think she would be able to run away. Not for now, at least.

She waited there, alone for like twenty minites, and then the door opened and the blonde man, the "boss", walked in "Hey Clary. I'm sorry we blindfolded you before, it was just.. To be safe. Anyway, how are you feeling?" She looked at him like he was kidding, and he laughed "I don't want to be your enemy, Clary. I want to help you"

She looked at him, her look full of hate "Help me? How the hell are you planning on helping me keeping me here against my will? And killing my father!"

"There's so much you still don't know.. Maybe you will, someday. For now, we have work to do on you. Well, Isabelle has" He got up and walked to the door

"Who the hell is Isabelle?"She asked but got no answer. Instead of that, the two man who had taken her there before came back and, grabbing her by the arms, took her to what looked like a bedroom. They left her there alone and closed the door behind them before walking away.

A girl appeared in the room, coming from what Clary guessed was the bathroom. She was tall, way taller than Clary and very, very beautiful.

"So you must be Isabelle" Clary said, looking at the girl. She smiled at her in response "I am. You must be Clary. Call me Izzy" Isabelle walked to her and hugged her tight. That was something Clary wasn't expecting. "Come here" Isabelle guided her to the closet and began looking for clothes "I think red would do you good, it matches your hair" She said looking through the dresses. She took one and handed it to Clary.

"Why do I need this?" Clary said, looking at the dress."Because you can't meet Jace looking like that, no offense". Then she remembered. Jace. She was supposed to meet that guy who was going to decide her destiny; She lived, or she died. "I don't think this will help" she said, feeling suddenly nervous. "Oh, I'm sure it will. Jace loves this kind of dresses" She leaded Clary to the bathroom and closed the door so she could change in privacy, wich Clary quietly thanked.

"Are you his sister?" She asked while taking off her clothes. It surprised her the easy she was giving in to their orders but, what else could she do?

"Sister-in-law, actually. I'm married with his brother, Simon" Clary opened the bathroom door, showing Isabelle how the dress looked on her "Oh, it's perfect. I knew it would fit. Now, we have to find the right shoes" She began looking into boxes inside of her clothes. Looked like she had thousand of shoes, each one different and all looked really, really expensive. She gave Clary high heel shoes. They were black and full of what looked like glitter.**  
**

Once she was fully dressed, Isabelle started working in her hair, combing her hair, trying a thousad styles to finally decide she like it better down.

"Well.. You're ready" While Isabelle guided her through the hallways, Clary began hyperventilating. Isabelle noticed this and stroke her shoulder "It's ok, don't be nervous". But it wasn't ok. She was going to meet a strange guy who was going to decide if she lived or not. And if he decided he wanted her alive, what for could he wanted her? Why would he keep her alive? She was in all right to be nervous. Actually, she should be more nervous than the was.

Without noticing, she was now inside of a new bedroom, and Isabelle was gone. Clary looked around her. There was a bed, with black covers and black pillows. Two night stands on each side of it, but only one had something over it and this was only two books. Two closed doors, wich Clary assumed it was bathroom and closet. A desk, with nothing on it. The walls remaing inmaculated white. It didn't looked like anyone slept or spend time there. She took a steph closer to look at the books, but both of them were in a language she didn't know the name or even how to read it. The door opened and she jumped in surprise.

"So you must be Clary" It was the blonde guy from the pictures on the wall. The guy who, have the situation been another one, she would find atractive. He was incredibly tall, even more than Isabelle, and even though he was thin, she could see the muscles in his arms and abs trought the black t-shirt he was wearing. She didn't realized she had been staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and she inmediatly hated him. She couldn't raise her eyebrow. "You like what you see?" She looked into his eyes, the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"J-jace?" She asked. He smirked "That's my name. Come here, let me look at you" He didn't raised his voice, but she knew it was an order.

She steped a few steps away from them, looking to her shoes -well, Isabelle's shoes- and trying not to shiver. He walked in circles around her three times, and remain stand behind her. She moved her hair to the side, causing her to shiver and he chuckled. He stood in front of her again, and took her face in his hands, examining her. "Do you smoke?"

"No sir" she said

"Sir.. I like that" he smirked "Good, because I don't like cigarettes" Sudendly, his hands were on her hips, and he squeezed there "Do you work out?"

"N-no sir" She was really unconmfortable now

"That explains why you're so thin and weak" her cheeks burned red with rage and embarrasment. "Are you good at anything"

"I..." She thought for a little while. She didn't think eating and sleeping were any special things. What should she say to make him want to keep her alive? "I paint and.. Play piano. Also, I cook and.. And.." She then realized, maybe she didn't need to be good at anything "I learn fast. I learn fast and I pay attention, I'm obedient, anything you want me to do I'll learn how to do it" she said. He smiled. Really smiled this time.

"I like that. You're a smart girl" He caressed her cheek "I think I'm gonna keep you. I'll tell my father to forgive your life but I want something in change"

"Anything" she said, sounding more desperated than she wanted.

"I want you to be my wife" He said like it was the most common thing in the world. "Your what?" She asked "I think you heard me. You have an hour to think about it" he pointed to the bed "Put yourself comfortable, if you're smart, this will be your new bedroom"

He exited the room and locked the door behind him. Being alone, Clary stop pretending she was strong, and finally let the tears come out.


	3. Author's note

**Hi everyone! I just want you to know, your reviews made my day 3 Before chapter three, I'm gonna answer them and make you a few questions:**

**VampiressBeauty20: I hope so! I love Malec so I'm gonna try and make them appear in the story sometime. I'm very glad you enjoyed that much the chapter, it means a lot to me.**

**Guest: I'm thinking about making Jace's and Clary's pov in particular moments, maybe when things are really intense or something like that.**

**Cheleyk8: That depends of how comfortable I'll feel writing the lemons. If I decide not to make them explicit, there will be mentions of it.**

**Flammata: I can't believe I didn't noticed that, that's embarrasing.**

**Now, quick questions: Do you prefer Dark!Jace with barely, few, almost sweet moments, sweet Jace who sometimes goes mad or bad boy Jace who then becomes sweet and kind? Do you think Clary should be submissive girl or put up a fight? Also, if there's anything in particular you want to see happen here, just tell me and I'll think about it, I always appreciate ideas.**

**Thank you all for your enthusiasm, I hope not to screw up this story. I'll update chapter three in a few hours!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for giving me your opinion! **

**Greygirl2358: I don't know about making him like Christian Grey because, no offense, I didn't like the book. But you gave me a great idea with making his strength her weaknes and vice versa, thank you for that.**

**Kizdwag: Totally! Just because she's a girl it doesn't mean she's weak. Girl power!**

** from Ravenclaw: I love Johnathan so he'll appear in this story. I don't know how yet, but he will.**

**Ruby: Of course, I promisse there will be Sizzy moments.**

**So, here's chapter three. Enjoy, R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters. I'm just still bored.**

* * *

Chapter three: Almost easy

After twenty minutes crying, Clary finally wiped away her tears. Crying doesn't solves anything. She started walking around the room, breathing hardly and trying to figure out what to do. The smartest option seemed to do as she was told; Marry him and pray for him not to break her, in any sense of the phrase. That was what anyone would to to survive, she thought. But she wasn't like normal people, and her survival instinct told her a different story. She didn't want just to survive, she wanted to **live**. And living being the wife of someone she didn't even know, following orders and losing all kind of freedom.. That wasn't living. She decided that the best option was to fight to survive, and not give up to his game. She looked around her in the room, and her eyes stoped at the window. Perfect, she thought. She walk to it, and try to opened it. She opened it at the first try, much to her surprise. She looked down to the ground. It wasn't a long distance, but it was dangerous anyway. In other circumstances, she wouldn't have dared to jump, but she was high in adrenaline, so she helped herself on the window, sitting on the edge of it, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped. _  
_

She felt the wind in her hair and face, and opened her arms to pretend she was a bird. It only lasted for 5 seconds, but it was the most wonderful experience of her life. It was like flying, it was pure and absolutely freedom. She flexed her knees before her feet touch the ground, and opened her eyes when the fall was over. She looked around her, expecting to see big dogs running to her or even mens with guns running after the dogs. But nothing happened. There was nothing, no one going after her, no one chasing her. She slowly got up and walked through the garden, not having much idea where to go.

She found a way between the roses, leading her to the gates. She reached the gate and found it open. She laughed of how stupid her captors were. _**Did they seriously thought I wouldn't try to escape? HA. Thanks for making it so easy for me**_.

She put a foot outside the gates and was about to start running away when two strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
"You're so predictable". Jace. Fuck. She started screaming and squirming, but it was useless. He was too strong. She gave up and let him carried her over his shoulder and inside the house again. "Did you really believed it would be so easy? That I would let everything open up for you? Do I look that stupid?" She didn't answer him"I'm really offended".  
He carried her inside the room, and let her on her feet. She then looked into his eyes, and saw the darkness in them. She walked backwards till her back hit the wall, and he pressed his body against hers, pinning her hands up her head. "You were a very bad girl and I don't believe in that shit of not punishing kids when they have been bad" She gulped and looked away from his eyes. He closed the space between their faces, almost touching her lips with his "You have no idea how beautiful you are..." She decided she liked him more when he was upset instead of looking at her with that eyes. She found out that it wasnt darkness what was in his eyes. It was **lust**.

"Your going to need Isabelle's help"

* * *

She was lying on Isabelle's bed, completely naked while the other girl spread some kind of hot wax.. Well, down there. She flinched and let out a low scream when the wax was ripped off of her skin, with all the hair from her body. Isabelle repeated the process two more times before deciding she was satisfied with the result. She then put some fresh gel on her sensible skin.

"Relax Clary, this is totally normal" She smiled at the girl and walked into the bathroom, taking the wax with her. She came back and threw something at Clary. Clary looked at the clothes Isabelle gave her. It was a small, black thong with a matching bra. She blushed just at the sight of them, but she was naked, so the put them on anyway. "Is this all I have to wear?" She asked Isabelle. "Well, you can put a nightgown if you want but Jace is going to rip it off anyway" She laughed, like she didn't take concience of what she was saying, but Clary shivered. After puting the transparent piece of fabric Isabelle called a nightgown, Isabelle tied her hair up in a ponytail and put some make up on her face. "See? You're pretty. You're ready now" she leaded her to the door and smiled before closing the door "Have a good time"

She walked back to his room and knocked on the door. He opened up one second later and let her in, closing the door behind her.

"Take a seat, Clarissa. I think we need to talk about your behavior today" She seated on the edge of the bed, not looking at his eyes. "I assume you decided not to take my offer" he said, his voice calm. She looked him in the eyes "Are you kidding? I'm fifteen, is not even legal for me to marry!" He laughed at her "Don't be ridiculous. I'm twenty, I don't want to be married with a child. It's just a way to say that you're gonna be mine, like a.. Like a slave" He smiled a devilish smile, and Clary felt her heart racing. "Are you fucking insane?!"

"Watch the way you talk to me, little girl. Your life is on me"

"Why? What the fuck have I done for you to hate me this much? You killed my dad, what had he done? I don't deserve this, why are you doing this to me?!"

He closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, like if he suddenly had a great headache "Because Valentine killed my mom"


	5. Chapter 4

I'm thinking about changing this story to M rating but I don't know, because I've never wrote lemons so maybe it doesn't work. Opinions? Also, I will try to write longer chapters! I already tried with this but it didn't work, lol. This chapter is ALL from Jace's POV

* * *

**Chapter Four: Jace's Story**

_**Jace's POV**_

"W-what?" She asked, looking at me like if she was seeing a guy with three heads. "You're wrong. My dad wouldn't do that, he was a good man. He was a counter"

"Oh come on, Clary, don't be naïve. Did you really believed the stories he told you? All his lies? Your mother's death by an accident, all his money and the multiple removals? You didn't realized maybe he had something he was running away from?" Her face fell and I could almost hear the ropes tying on her mind. She was beautiful when she was thinking

"How?" Was all she said, but I knew exactly what she meant.

"It's a long story" I said, taking seat in front of her "When I was seven years old, my father came to my room and said mom was dead. Just like that. 'Get up, Jace, your mother is gone'. I thought he was joking. I got up and walked downstairs, and I saw my mother's body lying on the floor. He didn't even bother on covering it before I go downstairs. I started crying, of course. I hugged my little brother and we cried looking at our mom until dad came to us and said 'Real mens don't cry. Real mens look for revenge. Your mother was killed, are you going to stay there crying or you're going to help me?'. I knew it was time for me to man up so I leave my brother there and went with my dad and his mens. I remember we went to a house I didn't been before, and he kicked the door, but the door was open, and the house was empty, or so we believed. We heard a noise coming from the closet and found a woman with a little boy, hiding and crying. My dad isn't a killer, so he let them go after the woman said she wasn't married with Valentine. She said they had a fight, and he run away with their daughter two nights ago and she was desperate to find them. We went home again that night but dad never stoped looking for Valentine. He found him two years later and was ready to shoot him but something stoped him; He was taking a little girl to ballet class. After that, Valentine disappeared again, and we didn't found him until three month ago. He found out you were barely at the house, so it was the perfect time to kill him. Only he made a mistake, and you were there, so he had to took you and the rest of the story, you know it". I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I haven't recall all this in a very long time, and the image of my mother's body was running circles in my head. I looked at her a few moment later, and waited for an answer.

"How.. How is that even possible? I mean, how do you know it was my father who killed your mom? Why would he do that?"

"Because he was the worst shit, Clary. He was a gangster, and he entered our house to steal our fortune. But he hadn't counted on my mother being awake, so he killed her and ran way before my dad could stop him, but the stupid bastard didn't notice the cameras"

"And.. And the lady in the closet..."

"That was your mom, Clary. The son of a bitch lied to you and told you she was dead so you wouldn't try to find her"

"I.. I had.. Have.. a brother?" She buried her face in her hands, taking in all the new information

"You wanted to know why you're here. Because your father destroyed my life, and now he won't get to rest in peace because before he died, he was told we were taking you away. You have to pay for his actions, someone has to"

"He's dead! Hasn't he paid enough already?!"

She yelled at me and I laughed at her "Death is a blessing, you don't get to suffer. Being alive, you're able to feel pain, sadness, rage.. You let your feelings take control over you and yout actions. Being alive, you're weak."

She seemed to think about my words for a moment before saying "Look, I'm sorry about your mom. I'm sorry about all the things my dad did but that is not excuse to keep me here against my will! I'm sorry that your dad is insensitive enough to teach a little boy to look for revenge, but this is not right. My dad was the only one who loved me and now I have no one!"

"Consider that as a favor" I said to her, and explain myself seeing that she didn't understood "To love is to destroy. To be loved, is to be the one destroyed. My mom loved me and I loved her, and when she died, she took a part from me with her that I'll never be able to get back. Seeing you don't have anyone who loves you, you will never have to worry about being broken"

"But-" she started but I cut her off "It's enough, I'm done talking. You already know more than you should" I walked to the bed, and took her face in my hands, looking at her eyes, her lips, her nose... Looking in her eyes was like lying face down on the grass, leting the green consume you. I felt I was falling down a green waterfall that never seemed to end, and had to looked away before I'd get lost in those eyes. I memorized every freckle on her cheeks and nose, and before I knew what I was doing, my lips found hers. Her lips tasted like strawberries, sweet and soft, yet a little bitter. I kissed her for a few minutes, roughly, and when she didn't kissed me back, I bite her lower lip. I pulled away from the kiss, looking at her again "Isabelle did a really good job on you. You look beautiful" I let my hand travel down and up the soft skin of her thigh.

"Are you going.. To take me?" Her voice was shaking, and even though I found it extremely hot, I shook my head no.

"Not now. I'm not really in the mood. Let's go to sleep".

I didn't touched her that night, but I did sleep very close to her, making sure she wouldn't be gone when I wake up.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Sorry for the late update, I had to study for an exam. Seeing that all of you agreed in changing this to an M rating, I thought I could practice the lemons with *dramatic pause* Sizzy! What do you think? Let's experiment with them a little.**

**Greygirl2358: I don't know yet, I would like to make him appear but I haven't decided, anything could happen.**

**Guest: You'll have to keep reading to find out :)**

**Here's chapter five, Sizzy shippers. Enjoy! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Intruments or any of its characters but, God, if I did..**

* * *

Chapter five: Isabelle sticking her nose

After Clary left, Isabelle sighed and seated on her bed. She was unsure of what was happening between Jace and that little girl, the family barely told her anything about nothing. _**It's not of your business,** _Michael had said. So she just faked a smile and did what she was told; Make Clary look pretty for Jace.

She didn't know what was everything about. Where did she came from? Why was she there? And most importantly, why did she looked like she was being forced to be there? She wondered if maybe she could talk to her sometime, just the two of them. She had the feeling that the little girl could use a friend. Maybe she could be like a big sister or something like that.

She was took out of her thoughts when two arms wrapped around her waist, pressing her against a strong chest "What's up, baby?".

She sighed "Nothing, I was just thinking" She turned around to face her husband "What do you think Jace is going to do with that girl?"

"What do you think?" He raised an eyebrow at her "I don't know, I guess he'll just fuck her and leave her, like always"

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling.."

"Why do you care so much?" He brushed a strand of hair that had fallen over her face "It's not like you know her or anything"  
"I know but.. I don't know, she's just a girl. And I'm conscious that I just met her and she barely spoke to me but I kind of like her. I don't want her to be hurt"  
Simon sighed "You know I love that you're so kind and caring with everyone, but I don't think you have a saying in this, honey. None of us has. Besides, she's not a child. We were fifteen when we met"

"I know but it was different. We were in love and look at us now, four years later. Imagine what would have happened if you had forced yourself into me" She said

"Ok, I.. I'll talk to Jace and see if I can do anything, alright?"

She smiled at him "Alright" she kiss him gently on the lips.

Simon was concerned about his wife's curiosity; His brother wasn't the kind of guy who liked people trying to "stick their nose where no one calls them", like he said. He would never admit it to Isabelle, but he was also concerned about that girl. He just would try to talk to Jace, just because Isabelle wanted him to. Everything always ended up like that. Because there was always something Isabelle wanted or needed or whatever, and Simone loved to consent his wife. She was her anchor; Without her, he just floated around. He promised himself and her that he would always do what was at his hand to maker her he loved her more than anything in the world, and was capable of anything for her. Anything. He hugged her tight, burying his face in her hair and taking a deep breath. He hold her like he never wanted her to go away, like if she would desappear if he let go of her.

"Are you ok baby?" She asked him.

"I am. I'm just thinking about you". And it was true. He was thinking about everything his wife was, and everything she wasnt. He was thinking in how the sun illuminated her face every morning before she wake up, how the water made her hair shine. He was thinking in the time he first saw her, sitting under a tree and reading some romantic novel. He also thought about the time they fought at 3 am, when they had just moved in together; How she ran away crying and how he didn't followed after her. How he thought he had lost her forever. But she was there now. She was there and he will never let her go again. Never. No matter how mad she was, how hurt he felt, no matter what things were like between them, he would always be there for her.

He looked into her eyes, trying to tell her everything that was going on in his mind. She stared at him for a few seconds and kissed him. And just like that, he knew she understood.

Their sweet kiss became a more passionate one, and he pushed her sweetly on the bed, lying on top of her. She broke the kiss just long enought to take off his shirt and hers, and then their lips were together again. He massaged her boobs while kissing her jaw, making his way down her throat and biting lightly on her neck, earning him a moan from the girl. One of his hands made its way down her legs, caressing the soft skin of her thigh, then stroking gently between her legs. She moaned, scratching his back and shoulders, and bite lightly on his shoulder when one of his fingers started circling her clit. She rocked her hips against his hand, trying to earn more contact. She bit his earlobe, knowing how crazy this drove him. He took off his jeans and boxers, and her panties followed soon.

She coudln't help the small scream she let out when he entered her, her back arching with pleasure.

"Mmm baby.." she moaned. They were done being kind and gentle a long time ago, and his thrusts were fast and rough, making them both cry out with the mix of feelings. She moved her hips meeting his, trying to go in time with his thrusts.

"God, Isabelle.." He moaned, feeling his climax building in his stomach.

"Faster, baby.." She asked and Simon obeyed happily. His hand was rubbing her clit again, and it wasn't long until she reached her climax, his following a few thrusts later. They were both covered in sweat, and all they could think about was how much they love each other, how they didn't want anyone else.

He lay next to her, cuddling and kissing her cheek before closing his eyes.

"I love you, Simon" She said.

"I love you too, babe. I'll always will"

She closed her eyes, thinking about how lucky she was to have Simon. Because she was, she really was. Not everyone could find a love like the one they had. It wasn't the best and they had a lot of fights, but they also had a lot of love, and at the end of the day, that's everything one needs. She remembered something she had read in a book, months ago _**"Everybody should have a true love, and it should last at least as long as your life does"**_. She had that with Simon.

He dreamed with her, like every night, smiling because he knew that when he wake up, the girl of his dreams would be right there next to him.

* * *

**So... That was awful, I'm gonna need lots of help. See you guys on friday!**

**P.S: That beautiful quote isn't mine, unfortunately. Could you guess who wrote it and from which book it is? Googling it is cheating! Lots of love.**


	7. Chapter 6

**So... That was a long while, I'm sorry. This past few days have been a nightmare, worst weekend of my life. Anyway, I came back and I'll try to update another chapter after this one.**

**ChildOfNight2816: It doesn't bother me. My first language is Spanish :)**

**And now, the chapter. Enjoy, R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any of its characters. I just need friends.**

* * *

Chapter six: The fallen Angel

The next morning, Clary woke up to an empty bed. She looked around the room, realizing she hadn't dreamt all of the previous events. She sighed, and closed her eyes again, trying to forget where she was and with who. **_He's going to make me his slave. He's going to touch me, to broke me, to control me_**

The sound of the door opening made her open her eyes. Jace was coming out of the bathroom, only wearing a white towel around his waist.

"Good morning" he said while walking to the closet to find some clothes.

"Hey" she answered. She looked at her hands when his towel hit the floor, his naked body in front of her making her blush. "Couldn't you change in the bathroom?" she asked

"Don't you like what you see?" he walked towards her, now wearing a pair of black boxers. She raised her eyes, looking at his legs, his waist, his six-pack abs, his toned and hairless chest, his strong but thin arms who had dragged her to that same bedroom the day before. She looked at his long neck, taking in his strong jaw and finally looking at his beautiful face, losing herself in those golden eyes who matched his hair perfectly. His features reminded her of the ones of a fallen angel, beautiful, yet with a hint of danger in them. He looked like if he could break her with his own arms if he had to, and at the same time like he could hold her in his arms and take her away. She gulped, because she hated to admit it, but she did like what she saw. He raised an eyebrow and she realized she had spent the last 30 seconds staring at him "I'll take that as a yes"

"I-I.." She started but he cut her off

"It's ok, I know I'm stunningly atractive" She forgot all the good things she had thought about him, only seeing his arrogance now.

"Are you always this arrogant?"

"I'm not arrogant, I just love myself. I'm the love of my life"

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about rejection" She said and he chuckled  
"Not necessarily. I turn myself down occasionally, just to keep it interesting. Anyway, even though I love talking about myself, I want to do something different now" He leaned in closer to her, pressing his lips against hers. She didn't kissed him back, and he bit her lower lip, making her gasp and he introduced his tongue when she opened her mouth. He made her lay down and placed himself on top of her. While he kissed her neck, her breathing became more erratic. She was scared, and could barely move or breath because of the nerves. She felt his hands travel up and down her leg, getting higher each time. He removed her panties and she instantly closed her legs, trying to hide herself from him, but he kept them open with one of his knees. She pushed at his chest trying to get him off of her.

"Don't fight me, Clarissa" he said as his kisses went down her body, reaching her waist and biting the left side of her hip bone, then the right side.

She started breathing heavily when he place a soft kiss on her core, her heart almost getting out of her chest. He smiled at her reaction, and gave a long lick with his tongue on her sex. She gasp when she felt him licking and sucking at her clit, and couldn't help the little yelp coming out of her mouth. She knew it was gross and wrong, but her body didn't listened to her head. She started to moan louder than before, and made fists on the sheets when his tongue entered her. His nails scratched her legs as he opened her even more, placing her legs over his shoulders. She felt some kind of knot forming on her stomach as her temperature began to raise, and even though she tried to stop herself, she exploded inside his mouth. Jace licked her clean and kissed her clit one last time before returning the kisses to her chest and neck, finally looking at her eyes.

"I knew you'd like it" He smiled, proud of himself and what he did to her, while all Clary wanted was to cry and hide. She felt disgusting, used, dirty.. She felt like a slut. Tears started streaming down her face, and he wiped them away "Don't be ashame of enjoying sex, Clary. This is only he begining. I'll make you fly and touch the stars. I'll be inside of you so long that you won't be able to remember anything but my name, and when you beg me with that beautiful mouth to make you come, you'll taste the stars" She was shaking with a mix of fear and some kind of... Wanting, maybe? Could that be possible? Was she really wanting to feel all of that? "Get dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast" He said while putting on some clothes and walking out of the bedroom.

She walked into the shower, letting the hot water to wash away her sweat and his smell. Lying on the floor, she closed her eyes and silently asked her father for forgiveness.

* * *

When she went downstairs, she walked into the kitchen and saw Jace sitting at the table, reading the paper and sipping coffee.

"You took your time" He said and pushed a plate with eggs and bacon to her. She seated and started eating, even it was cold and she didn't like bacon. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. She finished her food and took a sip of her orange juice, then looked at him.

"We have plans for today" He said

"What kind of plans?" She asked, scared at the thought of having him between her legs again.

"I'll take you shopping, you need a new wardrove. And in the night, we have a dinner"

"Dinner? Here?" She asked

"It's a dinner from my work. My brother and Isabelle will be there and I will introduce you as my fiancee and you'll have to act convincing, ok?" He asked, even it wasn't an option

"Ok" she sighed, knowing it there wasn't use fighting. He smiled, appreciating the fact that even though she wasn't as submissive as he'd wished, she learned fast how to obey, when to talk and when to remain silent. He hoped she could use that talent at the dinner.

* * *

**I know it's short but... It's something.**

**Question of the week: How old are you?**

**See you in a few hours, hopefully. Lots of love.**


	8. Chapter 7

***Pokes out her head from the corner* Hey... Is there anyone still there? I'm so sorry guys, I really am. I've been wanting to write all week but I didn't have any time. Forget about all my updating dates, I don't know where I'll update, I'll do it everytime I have a second.  
**

** from Ravenclaw: Yes, he's very dead.**

* * *

Chapter seven: His girl.

Jace drove to the mall in silence, and Clary didn't talk either. She looked out the window, wishing she could be out there and not inside his car.

When they got to the mall, Jace took her hand, holding it tight. Clary looked at him, surprised.

"What? Don't think is because I like you, I just don't want you trying to escape again, I don't feel like running around the mall" She sighed, and they walked holding hands.

She looked at their reflection in one of the showcase at the store, and they do looked like a couple just spending the day together in the mall. She felt sick, because holding his hand felt like having a handcuff around the wrist, and tried to let go of his hand, but he squeezed hers. He wasn't letting her go in more than one sense.

After twenty minutes of just looking showcases, they finally entered to a store. A girl walked to them

"Hi, my name is Kate, what can I do for you?" She had a big smiled. Too big to be real

Clary looked at Jace, like silently asking if she should answer. He didn't looked at her before talking "We're looking for a formal dress, and a coat. Oh, and a purse too". Clary sighed. **_I can't even pick my clothes now._ **  
The girl looked at Clary for a moment before saying "You look like a two.. Come with me, size two is this way" Jace let go of her hand and she walked with Kate through the store.

She looked at the size two dresses, not seeing anything she would wear. Anyway, Kate had other plans. She began taking dresses and passing them to Clary, not even asking for her opinion. When Clary coudln't hold any more dresses (she had ten in her arms), Kate lead her to the dressers, pushing her inside one and closing the curtain. Alone for the first time in the day, Clary sighed. She put the dresses on the chair and took one, champagne color without straps, and put it on. She poked her head out the curtain, looking for Kate, and found Jace seated in front of her dresser, waiting for her to show him.

She got out and stood in front of him "Turn around" he said. She did as she was told, and then he said "No". She walked back to the dresser and took of the dress.

The fifth dress she tried was black and way too short. She felt like she was trapped into a second skin and was reluctant to show Jace. She showed him anyway, and regretted it instantly when she saw the lust in his eyes. He looked at her for a few seconds, then said "Although you look damned sexy in that dress, I'm the only one who should see you like that. Try another one"

The eighth dress was red, and Clary didn't want to admit it, but it looked very well on her. It reached the floor, with just one strap over her left shoulder, and made her skin looked even paler and her hair looked even more red. It had only one problem: She couldn't reach the zipper on the back.

She poked out her head, praying for Kate to be outside. She wasn't "Umm Jace, could you call Kate? I need her to help me with the zipper"

He half-smiled, and walked into the dresser, closing the curtain behind him. "Jace, what are you-" He cut her off, turning her around so she was facing the mirror.

She looked and felt his hands reaching for the zipper in her waist, pulling it all the way up her back. He took the oportunity to kissed the side of her neck that wasn't covered for her hair, sending chills down her spine. Then he took a step back and looked at her eyes in the mirror "We take this" he said, before pulling the zipper down and walking out the dresser. She stood there confused for a few seconds before stepping out the dress and puting her clothes back on.

Jace payed for the dress and also bought her a black coat like he said he would. They didn't found a purse in that shop.

They kept wandering the mall in an akward silence, but still holding hands. They went to a shoe store on the second floor and Jace bought her five inch black heels that helped her reach just under his chin and a little purse matching her shoes. They walked out of the store, Jace holding all her bags.

"Are we done?" She asked  
He smiled "Not even close" he said.

They spent the rest of the day buying all kinds of clothes for Clary; Jeans, shorts, t-shirts, skirts, shoes, tank tops, underwear (Jace got into her dresser again while she tried a Victoria's Secret bra), hoodies, jackets, everything. He also made sure she had make up and perfume as well. By the end of the day, they were seated on a table, drinking coffe and surrounded by 64 bags. He had spent more than 8.000 dolars on her.

"You didn't have to bought me all this, it wasn't necesary. I could have survived with the clothes I already have"

"I know. But you're my girl now, so you'll have only the best. Besides, I wanted too". Just like that. Another demostration of his power on her. Clary didn't know if he had said it on purpose, but the message was clear; _**I own you, and I can do whatever I want.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Dear readers: I think is time for us to have "the talk". How are you picturing Clary's first time? Is OBVIOUSLY that is going to be with Jace, but how? It won't be completely consensual, of course, so beware. I'm completely lost in the details, should she enjoy it? Which position should it be? Should Jace be a gentle rapist? Should it be on the bed, the couch, the desk? Any ideas you have, please tell me in the reviews or send me a pm, it's probably going to happen on the next chapter. Anyway, here's chapter eight. R&R, enjoy.**

**P.S: I haven't read COHF yet 'cause my country sucks and is not here yet, so I DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS ON MY REVIEWS, OK? I have a japanese sword and I know how to use it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm Cassandra Clare and I own everything, bitches.**

* * *

Chapter eight: Jace's fiancee

Later that day, they arrived home and Jace took all the bags to his room. Well, their room. Clary's feet was hurting after all they had walked on the mall. She took off her shoes and walked to the bathroom "I'll take a shower" she said.

"May I join?" She was about to reply when Jace took off his shirt. She walked in the bathroom and closed the door behind her, taking off her shirt and jeans. The door opened and Jace walked in his boxers and closed it again.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She tried to cover herself with her hands, making him laugh. "Do you always invade people's intimity like this?"

"I told you I was coming" he turned on the shower

"I didn't think you meant it, GET OUT!"

"I always mean what I say" he winked at her, then took off his boxers and stepped inside the shower "Are you coming or not?"

Like hell she was going to shower with him. She tried to open the door and she couldn't "What is wrong with this door?" She tried with all her strenght and couldn't open it. He laughed at her again

"There's something called key, you know?" He took her by the arm and brought her to she shower with him.

She screamed in surprise when he took off her panties and bra, looking at her from head to toes. He kissed her lips hard, holding her in his arms. She didn't kissed him back, so he bit her lower lip and let his tongue travel her mouth. She lost her mind for a moment, relaxing in his arms and kissing him back. He took this as an iniciative to grab her boob with one of his hands, while the other one made knots of her hair. She let escape a little moan, and he smiled. She was falling for his charm.

He broke the kiss, took the soap and turned her around, washing her back. She squirmed a little at first, then stood still. He wasn't only washing her back, but giving her a massage as well. She let his hands do their magic, and she even closed her eyes for a minute, forgeting where she was, with who, and why; Forgeting everything but his hands.

His lips found their way to her neck, kissing, biting, sucking. She pressed her back against his chest, only to be surprised by his hard member against her waist. This made her fall to earth, opening her eyes and taking a step away from him. He was about to say something, when someone knocked on the door.

"Jace? Are you there? Hurry up, it's getting late" Jace sighed

"I'll be down in a minute, Sim". She heard steps walking away, and Jace crushed her lips against hers one last time. "We'll finish this later. Finish your shower and get ready". And he left.

She stood there for a seconds, thinking about what had happened. She was falling in his arms, he had her wrapped around his finger, and she couldn't let that happen. She had to be strong, for her dad and for herself, mostly. She had to put up a fight and win. Falling for him wasn't an option.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Clary was already dressed with what they had bought on the mall, and Isabelle was finishing her hair and make up. She was changed and made up as well, for her and her husband were going to attend the dinner too.

"Done. You're pretty" she smiled at Clary, and Clary looked at herself in the mirror. She did looked pretty. Her hair was tied back, with hairpins holding it up high, a few curls falling down her face. Her lips were dark red, just like her dress and hair, and the eyeliner made her eyes look brighter.

"Thanks, Isabelle. You're so good with me" She said to the older girl who in the past days had become the only good thing she had. She couldn't afford being rough with Isabelle, she needed something to hold on to. For someone who had lost everything, Clary wasn't disposed to let the closest thing to a friend she had slipped away.

"Don't thank me, Clary. I do this because I want to. I don't want you to feel miserable here, I want to be here for you" They both smiled at eachother, and after a quick hug, went downstairs.

Jace was waiting for her, dressed in a black suit and a red tie which matched her dress. There was a tall guy next to him, with a suit and a blue tie like Isabelle's dress. Clary assumed he was his brother. She reached the bottom of the stairs, and Jace took her hand.

"Simon, this is Clary, the girl I talked you about".

"Nice to met you, Clary. I'm Simon" He smiled at her, and she wonder what had happened to Jace for him to be so different from his brother and sister-in-law, besides his mom thing. While they were nice and gentle, Jace was... Well, Jace.

"Let's go, then" Isabelle grabbed Simon's arm and walked outside with him, Jace and Clary following them.

He stopped for a moment before they reach the car, leaned in, and whispered something in her ear. "You look beautiful"

* * *

They arrived their destiny, and some guy parked the car after Jace gave him the keys and twenty dollars. She wonder why he had so much money.

They walked in the receiver, and another guy took off her coat and Isabelle's. She looked around herself, amazed by the biggest place she had ever been. Her old house was big and Jace's was even bigger, but this made the two of them looked like shoeboxes houses. The receiver alone was bigger than Jace's livingroom, which was really big, and have golden stairs at the two sides of it. The floor was golden like the stairs, and the walls were white with different draws in it, and Clary recall the pictures she had seen of the sixteenth chapel. She followed Jace to the main hall, where a lot of people in suits and dresses were talking and drinking champagne. A man who looked to be about fifty-something walked to them, a smile on his face. Jace whispered in her ear before he reached them

"He's my boss, you better be nice" He looked at the men, smiled and shook his hand "Good evening, Mr Herondale"

"Good evening, Jace" the men greeted him "You remember my wife, Celine?"

"Of course I do. Ma'am" He kissed the lady's hand "Let me introduce you to Clarissa, my fiancee"

Mr Herondale looked at her and kissed her hand "Nice to met you, Clarissa. I'm Stephen Herondale and this is my wife Celine"

"My pleasure, Mr and Mrs Herondale" she smiled at them, looking as nice as she could

"What a lovely girl, Jace. Congratulations to you two. We can't wait for your wedding. We'll talk later, Jace" He smiled at them, and Jace smiled back

"Thank you, Mr Herondale. Enjoy dinner". Both Mr Herondale and his wife walked away, and Jace looked at Clary "Good girl"

She rolled her eyes and followed him through the hall, shaking people's hands and faking smiles. After what felt like hours, although it had really been 20 minutes, they were told to go to the dining room. She seated, Jace to her right and Isabelle to her left, and played with her bracelet while Jace talked to some guy. Then she heard him curse in a low voice and looked up to see a men walking to them. He looked to be about Jace's age, his hair and eyes black like the night. A girl was holding his arm and smiling.

"Wayland, I thought you weren't coming. It must be depressing to be here alone" He smiled. Clary could see he was as arrogant as Jace, maybe even more.

"Nice to see you too, Sebastian. And Aline" the girl smiled even bigger at the mention of her name from Jace "Of course you were coming with your beloved cousin, like you said, is depressing to come alone. And I'm not alone, by the way. This is Clarissa, my fiancee" Sebastian's smile faded when he saw the beautiful redhead next to Jace, but regained his composure in a second. Aline, instead, looked at her from head to toes and made a grimace of hate

"My pleasure, Clarissa. Let me know if you get tired of this guy here" he winked at her

"Thanks for the offer but I have to reject it. I'm fine here" She said, taking Jace's hand and smiling like it was the most common thing in the world. He smiled back and kissed her cheek, and Aline looked away from them.

"Enjoy the night" the cousins walked away and Jace looked at Clary

"That was incredibly convicing"

She let go of his hand and said "Yeah, well, that's my job". She hadn't really meant to say those things to Sebastian, they just slipped from her lips

The night was more the same; Eating, talking, faking smiles again and again. There was a moment where people started dancing a waltz. Jace took her to the dance floor and put one of his hands on her waist, the other holding her hand. She place her free hand on his shoulder and they swayed to the music. That was the most intimate moment they had in the whole night, and Jace gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

When they got home, Clary fell on the bed, still in her dress and make up, and kicked off her shoes "I'm so tired" she said.

"It was a long night" Jace said while taking off his tie and shoes. "I have to congratulate you, though. I didn't think you could pretend to be in love with me but you did it. I almost believe you, I must say"

She just ignored him, not really knowing what to do. Finally, she said "Don't underestimate me"

He chuckled "I won't"

* * *

**Just a note to avoid confusions: Jace is son of Michael Wayland, and that's his only identity. And remember: No spoilers. Japanese sword. I'll find you.**


End file.
